Reunion
by Kaede Miko
Summary: Garry and Ib have met again after four years...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ib or its characters**

* * *

After escaping the art gallery we made a promise that we'll definitely see each other again. Ever since then, on my birthday I'd go to the gallery hoping to see Garry. 4 years has passed. I still have not found Garry...

On my 15th birthday, I found Garry at the gallery.

"Ib!" Garry called out, to running up to me. I turn around to see a familiar face. "Ib! It's me! Garry! Do you remember me?"

It's been such a long time, so I decided to tease him a bit. "Uhm... I don't think I know you..." I put on a worried face. "Eh? You don't know me?" Garry mumbles to himself. "maybe I mistook her as Ib..." He took out the lace handkerchief I gave him. "Then... do you know this handkerchief?" I giggled at his behavior. "I'm just kidding, Garry. Of course I remember! I was the one who gave it to you after all."

"Ib? Does that mean you remember me?" said Garry. "Yes! It's been so long, Garry!" I threw my arms around Garry. Garry blushed a bit.

"Y-Yes. You've gotten bigger." He handed me the lace handkerchief. "I've washed it as I said I would. Here." I stared at the handkerchief. "... You can keep it! I want you to have it!"

"Eh? Are you sure? In that case I'll accept your offer." He smiled and puts the handkerchief back in his pocket. "Ib, are you with your parents?" I shook my head. "No, they're at work."

"Then! Would you care to join me for some macaroons? I know a good place! I told you about it before in the fake art gallery." I nodded and let out a big smile. "I would love to go."

* * *

"Garry, these macaroons are delicious. Thank you." I sat there munching away on macaroons and so was Garry. "I'm glad you like it!" said he replied.

"You've gotten cuter within the years, Ib!" I blushed at those words."Thank you. And you haven't changed much Garry! Your still the same old person as when we first met"

"Eh?! o-old...?" Garry dropped the macaroon onto plate. "Ah, I didn't mean it that way! What I'm trying to is that I'm that your still the same person as the one I met. I'm happy."

"I-Is that so? I'm happy too."

"Garry, you have some crumbs on your cheek. Let me get it for you." I got up from my seat and wiped off the crumbs using a napkin. As my face closed in, Garry jumped up a little from his seat. "Thank you." His face turned red.

Heh. This is a rare sight I've never seen anyone's face this red. Hm...this red...? "Garry! Your face is so red! Could it be you have a fever?!" I leaned forward and checked his temperature. "Your burning up!"

"Ib! I'm okay... I don't have a fever." Garry frantically tried to get me to sit back down.

"If you say so... But I think it'd be better to get a doctor to check you just in case..." I sat back down in my chair.

"T-There's no need. I'm really fine!"

* * *

"Can I ask? Garry do you have a girlfriend?" I tilted my head a little and questioned Garry.

"Where did this come from?" He almost spat out the coffee he was drinking. "Nowhere. I just felt like asking.." I stirred my juice around with the straw.

"I don't have one..." He looked away, drinking his coffee."Hm... Then have you ever been confessed to?"

"No... Enough about me, how about you?" Garry looked back at me and blushed a little. "I just thought I know so little about you..." I pouted.

"After we finish eating would like to come see work place?"

"Eh? can I?! Please, I'd love to go. Ah, but I have to go home before 7." I looked down and made a sad face.

"Curfew is it?" Garry asked me. "No, today's my birthday. My parents are coming home early to celebrate it with me." I replied.

"It's your birthday?! Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you." I blushed.

"It's 5:40 right now so you have about an hour till you have to home. My place is close, so I think you can make it back home in time. Would you still like to go?"

"home in time.. you say. Do you know how far my house is?" I asked

"I.. don't know." He looked down with a sad face.

I giggled. "My house is close to here too, so I'll accept your offer! Please show me your work place!" I let out a big smile, which causes Garry to be happy again. Seeing his smile makes me smile...

"My pleasure!"

* * *

After we finished eating macaroons, Garry brought me to his work place.

"Garry are you an artist? You have so many drawings here."

"You could call me that." He giggled a little.

I looked around Garry's place and I spot a drawing that looks familiar.

"This is... me?"

Garry rushed over. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He quickly grab the drawing and held it to his chest. "This, it's not what you think! "

"What do you mean?"

"I drew this to remember you. Because when we got back from the fake art gallery, I forgot all about you."

" I see, Thank you!" ^_^

"You don't think I'm gross...?"

"No, why would I? You said it was to remember. I'm happy."

Garry loosened his grip on the portrait. "Thank you."

"I'll go get some tea, you can find a seat to sit." I took a seat by the window.

His work place really is close... But it's my first time coming to this street. It's 6:12. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Garry walked out from the kitchen. "It's Celestial Tension Tamer Tea. Hope you'll like it."

"Thank you. The drawings you have are pretty, and thank you for showing me your work place." I take a sip of the tea. "It's good!"

"Yup! It helps relieve stress. And no problem."

"Uhm, Garry. Do you think we'll meet again after today?" I put on a upset facial expression.

"Of course we will! I met you again today."

"You're right... Yup! It must be fate that we've met!" I let out another big smile. Garry smiled back and patted my head. "Can I see you work? You can pretend I'm not here."

"Now I can't do that, you're a guest."

"Please" I begged.

"Well, okay."

"When it's time I'll leave." I drank up my cup of tea in one gulp.

* * *

I watched intently at Garry as he drew his drawing. The way he sketched the drawing was beautiful. Though I didn't know what it was he was drawing. After minutes have passed, I decided it was time to go. It is currently 6:42. "Garry! Garry!" ... He's so engrossed in drawing that he didn't hear me, huh? I took out a piece of paper from my pocket and wrote:

_Sorry, I left because it was time for me to go._

_I called out to you, but you were so engrossed with drawing that you didn't hear me. _

_Thank you for spending your time with me, I enjoyed it._

_I hope we meet again._

_From Ib_

* * *

By the time Garry noticed I was gone was 6:46. At that time he had finished drawing and coloring the picture. He took the drawing and went after me.

"Ib!" Garry called out huffing and puffing. "Garry! Is something wrong?" I ran up to him.

"H-Here.. T-This is for you... Happy Birthday..." The out of breathe Garry, held me a package.

"For me?" I took the package. "Can I open it?"

"Yes."

Inside of the package was a picture of 3 roses, red, blue, and yellow. "This is.. roses? I love it!" I held the picture tightly to my chest. "I'm glad you like it" and leaned towards Garry. I gave a small kiss on his cheek. I ran away, turned around and said "Thank you for the picture!"

Garry held his hand to his cheek. He blushed intensely. "N-No problem..." Garry fell onto the floor from the surprise.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
